pokeumansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sakatoatschool
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pokeumans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sakatoatschool page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SorrowPea (Talk) 13:55, February 24, 2011 I MISS YOU Hi James! It's me Brandon! I miss you and are you going to be able to hack your mom's computer again? I miss you buddy James! It's Cameron! I miss you bro *hugs* I miss you a whole lot! Sakato your talk page looks kinda weird? can we move our conversation here please? Anyway, i have an idea for later. When im walking towards the ofice after Asula calls me, you see my and ask why i look so sad Asula *over intercome*: Cameron Taylor please report to my office at once! "...i am in so much trouble" *walks that way slowly* *you see me walking sadly* (and you pick up from here x3) *ok! "Cameron? what's wrong?" * "*sees you* Sakato..hi...um..it's...i dont really want to talk about it *tries to keep walking*" *"huh? why not? *walks along side you* ".....*just looks away* Sakato...it's...i *a tear falls*" "Cameron? What's wrong? *stops in front of you*" "Sakato..please...*sighs*..i....attacked a student" "*stares at you for a second then bursts out laughing.* Hahaha! nice joke Cameron! I almost believed you! You and me both know you would never do that! Hahaha!" "*looks at you*...im...im not joking...i..attacked someone..with the intention of hurting them..." "*stops laughing.* Wha-what?! Why!?" "He...it's just...*looks down*..he insulted me...and my family...but i shouldnt have tried to attack him..i...got him hospitalized!" "WHAT?! Hospitalized?! But-but. You wouldn't harm a fly! not even if it insulted your family!" "I know but...it's just...i wasnt myself i mean...it's..hard to explain buddy..." "would you like to try? I'm sure i could understand." "*shakes head* no...you wont believe me *keeps walking*" "*get's in front again.* Cameron. come on! I want to help you." "Sakato...im beyond help right now...*tries to walk around you again*" *steps in your way* "I thought i was beyond help before i met you, and you proved me wrong. Now explain what happened." *"....what would you say...if...if...i told you i had....an evil voice in my head...that took control of me when i was angry?" *"ummm. I honestly don't know what to say." *"....*looks down sadly* it's true...i dont know..i knew you wouldnt believe me *you see a tear fall*" *"I never said i didn't believe you! i just don't know what to do. This is something i've never heard of before." *"...it's..REALLY hard to explain....it's just...HE makes me...act weird and he makes me do..terrible things...and i dont get any say so in it......im scared" *"it sounds like a hypnosis kind of thing. Maybe you should tell Asula. She'll know what to do *a little worried*" *"...i dont know...*holds head* i dont know what to do....." *"just try to resist it. I'm sorry i can't offer more help. *REALLY worried now*" *"But,..you dont know what its like!" *"*bows head sadly* I know, but maybe that's why i want to help even more." *"it hurts me...i mean..it really causes me pain...*puts claws on my heart* i dont want this pain anymore...." *head still down.* "I'm sorry. i don't know what to do." *"*shakes head* It's ok Sakato...you haven't done anything wrong...this is my burden to bare" *"again. i'm sorry i can't help." *"It's ok....*sighs*...*looks at claws...clenches them into fists*....i feel like such a monster" *"but i know you arn't. *looks up*" *".....but i am..." *"No your not!" *"But i randomly attacked someone!....that's something a monster would do Sakato......" *"*sighs* Cameron," Mrs Kesley: "Sakato. It's time for your training. Come on." "I got to go Cameron. Remember. You can always talk to me about this, this, this thing," *"....ok..*smiles at you a little* Thanks Sakato...that means a lot...that you care so much...Thanks Buddy" *"*nods* See ya round Cameron. *walks to Mrs. Kesley*" *"....*sighs**walks* What's happening to me...." *"*i'm gonna have to research this later*" *"....i hope Sakato...doesnt think im...a monster..." *Mrs Kesley "Is something wrong Sakato? You look worried." "No. I'm fine." *"*sighs and walks on*" *This was fun! ^^ *heh heh yeah it was...i miss rping with you "son" *^^ same here "dad" XD *any luck with your password? *:( i think my dad won this one. :cries: *:Oh no....what happened? *:I can't find the password and my dad is blocking all of my best proxies :( *:Can you copy down all of my stories? My dad said he was going to delete them of DA! *:Oh my god! I can try but i dont know where to store theme *:ok, i've saved all of your Pokeuman stories! i havent gotten to Cubones curse and the others yet *:Thank you so much! *tight hug* I don't know what to do. My dad is getter worse and worse now.:( *hugs back* Im so sorry you have to put up with him *wiggles tail* what can you do to stop him? *Nothing. I can't do anything about it right now. :( WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *cries* *Oh bro please dont cry! *pats your back* It'll be ok...you'll find a way back i know it..um so..how is Sakato's Missions part 2 going? You know i'll post it for you bro when it's done/ *sorry i couldn't reply. Something happened with the wikia. but i'll have part two done a little after Pokeumans 6 comes out. I want to see how Brandon describes the classes first. and thanks for trying to cheer me up *You're my brother, i like seeing you happy :) Dont worry, and dont forget you and i are still connected here heh heh *heh heh *hugs you* Thanks bro! *heh heh it's no problem, i love you bro heh heh. *wiggles tail* here, have a Sneak Peek of Messenger Part 6: “kid…Kid…YO KID!” came a loud voice. “ugh…huh?” I mumbled lightly as I opened my eyes. Instead of seeing the blue crystal walls of the base…I was looking at a blank foggy expanse. “Where…where am i?” I asked as I sat up. “You’re in The Nothing Dreamscape kid! Now look at me when I’m talking to you.” Said the voice again. I turned my head to search for the owner of the voice. Behind me, was a Volbeat, floating a few feet off the ground. He was looking at me, with an impatient air about him. “Finally Sleeping Beauty has awoken! I’ve been trying to get here for a LONG time now kid.” He said hastily. Who the heck was this guy? I’d never seen him before in my life, awake or asleep. I slowly stood up and looked at him. “Who are you?” I asked somewhat demandingly. The Volbeat rolled his eyes “What is this a police interrogation? If you MUST know I am Hermes, a spirit, kid!” he said. My eyes widened amazed. “You…you’re Hermes!? As in the Greek Mythology Hermes!?” I asked excitedly. Hermes rolled his eyes “Kid seriously I thought you were a history expert! Im not exactly like the Hermes you’re talking about! What I mean is…well I did some favors for Arceus, delivering messages and all that jazz, so he kind of gives me some powers. Then when Uxie altered the human’s minds when we left your dimension, he made some people mistake me for some god…so no I’m not really the Hermes you’re talking about.” He said quickly. I tried to take all of what he said in, I mean he did just say a pretty large mouthful there. “um…all right..but why are you here?” I asked him. Hermes sighed “Let’s just say im doing an old friend a favor. Let’s just say again I’m a spirit…from the pokemon dimension.” He said simply. My eyes widened even more “!?!? You’re from…the OTHER dimension!?” I asked. Hermes nodded “Yeah…but that’s not important…kid I came warn you…you’re in terrible danger..” he said seriously. “…danger?” I asked curiously. Hermes nodded solemnly “Times…will get hard for you” he said seriously. “Whoa wait a second,” I said shaking my head “what are you talking about..i don’t understand!” Hermes sighed “Let me explain…a very long time ago..your-“ but before Hermes could continue his story, something changed in my dream. The gray, blank fog began to turn a different color: blood red. The air began to feel heavy, as if it carried some foreboding sense with it. I began to shiver as a cold wind ripped the air. Hermes looked around, startled “No! He knows I’m here!” he exclaimed. “Wait? Huh? What’re you-“ I started to question him, but Hermes only shook his head as he began to fade “We’ll have to continue this conversation later! Kid, just remember: keep your temper under taps! Don’t let your anger control you!” and with that, Hermes vanished. “Hey! Wait come back!” I called as the fog began to get thicker by the second. I looked around frantically as suddenly, the sound of a loud cackling filled the air. “Who’s there? Hello?” I called, slightly frightened, but the cackling only continued. I shut my eyes as tight as I could “Wake up…wake up…” I told myself. I slowly opened my eyes. I was staring up at the familiar wooden bottom of Steven’s bunk. I sighed with relief as I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. “What the hell kind of a dream was that?” I asked myself, still completely confused as to what I just saw. *Awesome! Hermes! I wish i could meat him too! *heh heh Thanks bro *huggles* and i read your Rebirth article! I can't wait to read that story x3 heh heh *hugs you (and you're Jimmy x3)* heh heh i love you "son" *wags tail* Wove you too "daddy"!. Do you like the image too? I worked hours on it and just figured out how to put it on ^^ *heh heh the image is really good! It looks awesome Jimmy heh heh. I can't wait to see this story! I love being your daddy heh heh x3 *Part two should be out soon. maybe tommorrow! ^^ *Oh wow! I cant wait to read it*huggle* It'll be awesome! Want me to post it for you? *If you like! ^^ *huggle and tail wag* *heh heh ok *huggle* i miss you so much bro *I posted the story! And the story was great! I loved it heh heh *Thanks! heh heh! Oh, i won't be able to get on till my spring break is over. We're going to Normandy, then Paris, and finally the netherlands. WAHHHHHH! I can't last that long without a computer! *awwww when are you going? *by the way, we really WILL make up in Rebirth right? am i the last person with you when you die? :( "Sakato...Sakato...*crying*...please don't leave me...you have so much to live for!"* *Yaeh. we make up. but you arn't the last person with me. the whole group is, but your the one who won't let me go. "Cameron. I-i'm tired. *starts to close eyes* I j-just need t-to rest a bit" *"No..no no! Please don't close your eyes...please..Sakato stay awake...*crying*"